


Always the Bridesmaid...

by Arcane_Student



Series: An Icy Shooting Star [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Student/pseuds/Arcane_Student
Summary: Mabel loves celebrations of love, and weddings are the absolute best! But as more people find the one for them, Mabel starts to feel like she’ll never find romance herself. Will the day ever come?





	1. Guest

**Author's Note:**

> The property of Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, and man was it a fun series to enjoy! Hopefully you’ll enjoy this story as well!

To say Mabel was excited would be the understatement of the century! After all, today was such a big day! Huge! Stupendous! She liked the word stupendous, she’d read it recently from one of Dipper’s books.

 

Oh, right, excitement! Today was the day of Soos and Melody’s wedding! She could burst with excitement at the idea, never mind actually being there!

 

It had been a few years since the pair had started dating. Mabel and Dipper were in high school now, but had made sure to come to Gravity Falls every summer. (Thankfully, inter-dimensional demons seemed to have been a one time thing.) Mabel had watched the pair in question go on a few dates during that time, even arranged one or two herself, and now they were getting together for super realsies!

 

Instead of during the summer months, Melody and Soos had decided to have the wedding during Labor Day weekend. While it meant that the Mystery Twins had to come right back after leaving, Soos told them it was so as many family members could be there as possible. Mabel could respect that.

 

At the moment, she was sitting in a pew in the local church with her bro bro and parents, trying not to vibrate from excitement. Quite a few faces were in attendance, most foreign to her. Mabel had never met any of Melody’s family, so those new faces were expected. And Soos had quite the extended family, but that just meant more people to feel the love!

 

There were a few familiar faces in attendance though. Both Grunkles were present, Stan in his usual “Mr. Mystery” outfit, Ford actually bothering with a suit himself. The Pines family took an entire pew to themselves, since the twins’ parents had driven them up from Piedmont. Also seemed like half the town was in attendance. Mabel knew that Soos was loved by a good number of locals, and was glad to see Melody had become just as endeared.

 

Soon, music filled the sanctuary. ‘Speaking of endearing people...’ The main doors opened, and down came Melody is a beautiful white dress, veil pulled over her face. She came to the altar, where Soos stood with the priest, a big ol’ grin on his face. Mabel could tell that the rest of the world disappeared for the couple once they started staring at each other.

 

Mabel let out a wistful sign as everyone sat down and the service continued. _I hope one day I get to be that in love with someone._

 

oOoOo

 

While it wasn’t as exciting as the wedding itself, the reception was definitely a close second. After all, it’s a big party celebrating the joining of people in love! A love celebration! Two of Mabel’s favorite things!

 

Admittedly, it was a simple affair. It took place in the church fellowship hall and the yard outside, but it was still a happy time! People had brought dishes, making a potluck for the affair, and Manly Dan having started up a grilling station. Though, Mabel doubted anyone would’ve been able to convince the large man to not run a grill.

 

To Mabel’s greatest interest, however, was a space cleared out for a dance floor. The newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez opened with the first dance, followed by Melody dancing with her father and Soos with his Abuelita. Once the dances had finished, it became an open floor.

 

Mabel took advantage of that by trying to find as many dance partners as possible. After all, with two extended families on hand, surely she’d hit it off with one of them, right? Right!

 

oOoOo 

 

Well, maybe not so right. It wasn’t like there was a lack of options. It just seemed like none of them were interested in dancing with her. She didn’t know what she was doing wrong. She was dressed in such a happy manner, and was doing her best at being charming!

 

So, after being turned down for the fifth dance of the reception, she found herself to the side, nursing a glass of punch. Mabel tried her best to appear happy, despite the weight settling in her heart. Weddings are all about love. Why couldn’t she find any?

 

Hearing a creak to her side, she looked to find Dipper settling into a chair beside her, looking out at the crowd of people. Giving her a moment to initiate a conversation, he just swirled the contents of his cup. Seeing Mabel wasn’t being forthcoming, he decided to start. “So, what’s bothering you?”

 

Letting out a sigh, she looked back at her punch. “I don’t know. Just wondering when my chance will come.”

 

Dipper didn’t have to ask what she meant by “chance”. Taking a sip, he leaned back in his seat. “Well, I know you’ve been trying to find a special romance ever since we came here three years ago.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Maybe this is something you can’t force? You know, wait for an opportunity to come to you instead?”

 

“But Dipper, you know you will always fail if you never even try!” She sunk more into her chair. “And I’ve been trying so hard...”

 

“Well, if I’ve learned anything from hunting monsters during the summer, it’s that sometimes you need to hunt down your prey, and other times you need to wait for your goal to come to you.”

 

Mabel scoffed. “Trust you to relate this to monsters.”

 

“He’s right you know.”

 

Mabel looked to her other side, seeing Wendy sitting down in another chair. Mabel arched an eyebrow at the redhead. “Wait, you’re agreeing with Dip?”

 

Wendy let out a chuckle. “Heck yeah I am. You know my family, I was taught how to hunt ever since I was 5. The man speaks the truth!” At that, Wendy lifted her own cup of punch towards Dipper, who gladly tapped his cup against hers in a mock toast.

 

Going back to the young woman, Wendy gave a smile. “Don’t worry about it Mabel. You’re a confident, positive, compassionate young woman. Anyone would be lucky to be in a relationship with you, just as long as they properly take care of that amazing heart.”

 

Mabel gave Wendy a shy smile, feeling glad to hear those words.

 

Just then, another slow song started to play. The trio looked out over those who went out to the dance floor, and those who remained on the edges. Dipper leaned forward, seemingly locked onto a point of interest. “Hey guys, is that Pacifica?”

 

Mabel looked in the same direction, seeing the blonde head of hair. “Huh, it is. What’s she doing here?”

 

Wendy leaned back, crossing her heels. “Oh yeah, Soos said he was going to invite her. Something about being part of the crew who saved the world. And that she had liked his ‘w-neck shirt’, whatever that is.”

 

The twins seemed to regard this new information. Hearing a sudden tapping, Mabel looked to her brother, who had started to tap his foot in a nervous staccato. Suddenly, he downed the last of his drink, got to his feet, and made his way towards the Northwest heir.

 

Mabel leaned towards Wendy. “Wait, is he actually doing what I think he’s doing?”

 

Wendy arched an eyebrow. “It sure seems like it.”

 

The two watched Dipper approach Pacifica, saying something and then offering a hand. Pacifica seemed to consider his offer, before taking his hand and rising from her seat, trying to conceal a smile. The pair then went to join the other dancers in their slow movements.

 

Mabel had to contain her excitement. She may not be finding romance, but at least her bro-bro is! Wendy let a small chuckle out. “Glad to see he got over that silly crush he had on me.”

 

They watched the pair dance, their movements neither graceful nor stiff. The song came to an end, followed by another slow tune. Most of the couples left the dance floor, but Pacifica and Dipper remained. If anything, their dance became more intimate, Pacifica leaning into Dipper and resting her head on his shoulder. The young man was clearly out of his element, but did nothing to change their position.

 

Mabel let out a wistful sigh. What she wouldn’t give for something like that.

 

Hearing another creak, she turned to see Wendy had stood up, and was offering a hand to her. Mabel couldn’t help her look of confusion. “Whatcha doing?”

 

Wendy gave a laugh. “What do you think? I’m offering you a dance. What do you say?”

 

Mabel looked from Wendy, to her hand, and back to Wendy, before giving a small squeal. “Of course!” Taking Wendy’s hand, the two of them went onto the dance floor, joining the others. Soon enough, Mabel was swaying to the music, hands resting on Wendy’s shoulders.

 

Trying to think of something to say, Mabel was for once at a loss for words. Grasping at straws, she settled on a topic. “So, aren’t you starting college soon?”

 

Wendy gave a nod. “Yup. University of Oregon, here I come! Actually moved into my dorm last week.”

 

“That must be exciting! What are you going to do there? Have you already met new friends? Do you miss anyone yet?”

 

Wendy laughed at Mabel’s enthusiasm. “I’ve met a few people, don’t know if any of them are friend material yet. No idea what I’m actually going to major in yet, I’ve been told you kind of have your first year to really nail that down. And heck yeah I miss people!”

 

Mabel gave a smile at the responses, before settling back into the dance. Soon enough (too soon for Mabel), the song came to an end. The pair separated, Mabel giving a small curtsy, eliciting another laugh from Wendy. The redhead then pulled Mabel into a hug, surprising the Pines twin.

 

Wendy whispered into her ear. “I really am going to miss you, y’know?” Pulling back, Wendy pulled a pen out of her pocket, taking Mabel’s hand. A moment later, Wendy saw an address and phone number on the back of her hand. Mabel could only give a perplexed look at the redhead, who smiled back. “My cell and new mail address. Keep in touch, yeah?”

 

Mabel pulled Wendy in for a fierce hug. “Of course!” The embrace was soundly returned.

 

Sometime later, Mabel found herself on the side again, but feeling much lighter than before. She saw that Dipper had taken a seat at a table with Pacifica, the two seemingly deep in a conversation. _Way to go, bro-bro_.

 

She looked down at her hand, contemplating the address and number. Mabel felt a smile spread on her lips. Yeah. This was a pretty good wedding after all.


	2. Bridesmaid

Mabel couldn’t wait! Today was so exciting!After all, not everyone has a best friend who was about to get married and become a Baroness!

 

Not to say that preparations hadn’t been an absolute headache to plan for. After all, Grenda was marrying royalty. Who lived in Austria. Where the wedding would be taking place. It had sounded much less complicated the first time around.

 

Luckily, Mabel hadn’t been in charge of actually doing anything for the wedding itself. The benefit of Grenda marrying Marius? All of the people who work for royalty that helped get things moving. Mabel only had to concern herself with getting to Austria and making sure she was properly fitted for a dress.

 

Candy had been named the Maid of Honor, so her tasks revolves around making sure the wedding parties were kept up to date, and keeping Grenda at peace. Knowing how strong their friend could be, Mabel had wished Candy good luck.

 

It was quite the event too! The wedding was taking place right at the end of the summer, and close friends and family had been invited for the entire week leading up to the big day! That’s where Mabel now found herself, on a plane to Austria!

 

She looked around to her nearby passengers. Across the aisle was Dipper, sitting next to Pacifica. The pair had started to date shortly after Soos and Melody’s wedding, keeping up correspondence during the school year. The Northwest parents weren’t too pleased with their heir dating “a commoner”, but Pacifica felt her happiness was worth more than her family legacy. They still wanted to make a good showing, however, and had sent Pacifica on her way to Austria in first class. The blonde simply managed to make that extend to her friends.

 

Speaking of friends, Mabel turned to the passenger next to her. Sitting there, looking out the window, was Wendy. When the invites had gone out, the RSVP instructions had asked to specify if you were bringing a “Plus 1” along. Dipper had received an invite from Grenda, and Pacifica from Marius, so Mabel had no reason to use it on them.

 

And so, Mabel had decided to invite Wendy instead! After all, why not? The redhead had been a constant source of calm over the years, and Mabel had dearly needed it. Sure, she had her twin in her life, the rational thought to her effusive emotions. But Wendy just exuded calm, and just understood what it was like being a woman in the world. Dipper was great, but he wouldn’t understand.

 

And this fall would be the greatest change ever. College was on the horizon. And with it, the separation of the Mystery Twins. Mabel was slated to go to CalArts, while Dipper had been accepted to MIT. She had no idea what she would do, being so far away from her brother. Sure, they promised to keep in touch, but still...

 

Mabel felt a hand on her shoulder, Wendy giving her a concerned glance. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Mabel reached for her face, noticing a tear had formed. Wiping it away, she gave Wendy a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine! Just concerned for the coming nuptials!”

 

Giving her a once over, Wendy nodded her head. “Alright dude. Just, y’know... let me know if it gets to be too much.”

 

“Yeah, I will!” Mabel tried to settle back in her seat, keeping her rampant thoughts at bay the best she could.

 

oOoOo

 

The wedding had been an amazing affair. It had taken place inside of a massive, old cathedral, which had apparently been used by the von Fundshauser family for centuries. Grenda had looked amazing in her gown, a finely crafted piece flown from Paris, Marius standing in military dress.

 

It definitely felt much more formal than the Ramirez wedding, but Mabel loved it nonetheless. After all, her bestie and her boy were getting hitched! She and Candy stood by Grenda’s side, wearing their own bridesmaid dresses. She did her best to contain her excitement during the ceremony.

 

And now was the reception, taking place in a banquet hall which she could swear would have held both her house and the Mystery Shack easily! Good thing Grunkle Stan wasn’t there, the con man probably would have tried to steal everything that wasn’t nailed down.

 

All the stilted formality was worth it to see Grenda smile though. She really was happy with Marius, it was clear to any who saw her today. And if Grenda was happy, that’s what mattered.

 

Mabel looked down from the table the wedding party had been seated at. She could see Dipper and Pacifica on the dance floor, taking part in an elegant ballroom waltz. Dipper clearly seemed uncomfortable with the idea, but Pacifica seemed to be talking him through the steps, helping ease his mind. She grinned at their interaction.

 

Slowly, her grin became a frown. Mabel couldn’t help but feel somewhat disheartened. So many fancy people, and none for her. Sure, she could try to talk to some of them, but they reminded her of Pacifica P.D. That’s what she called it, Pre-Dipper times. It kind of scared her.

 

Just as she was about to sink down into her chair, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a familiar smile looking down at her. “Hey stranger, how you holding up?”

 

Mabel gave a smile to Wendy. “Oh, just considering my lack of romance again.”

 

Wendy flipped her French braid over her shoulder. “Come on Mabel, now’s not the time for that. The person for you is out there, trust me!”

 

“(Sigh) I guess. Thanks Wendy.” Mabel took a moment to admire her friend’s choice in outfit. Instead of a dress, Wendy had gone with a simple three-piece black suit, with a red tie adding a splash of color. When asked why she went with that, she had simply shrugged, saying it was in her dad’s closet. Mabel had a hard time believing Manly Dan had ever been small enough to wear it, but it looked good on Wendy.

 

Seeming to pick up on Mabel’s continued morose thoughts, Wendy offered her her hand. “Hey, lets get out of here. Place this big must have a courtyard, right? I could use some fresh air, I swear I’ve breathed more perfume in the last half hour than I have in my entire life.”

 

Chuckling a little, Mabel took the offered hand, standing up and following Wendy outside. There was indeed a courtyard outside, complete with a hedge maze and fountain. Mabel decided to avoid the maze, instead taking a seat on the fountain’s edge, her gaze wandering up towards the stars. Wendy joined her, the pair looking at the heavens.

 

As time passed, the silence seemed to just stretch on. It was eventually broken by a question. “So, not sure where you’re going in life?”

 

Mabel didn’t look back from the stars, deciding to just keep looking. Wendy seemed to think that was answer enough.

 

“I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re going through. I love my family, but they drive me crazy most of the time. College was a place for me to find myself away from them.”

 

“But I don’t know who I am without Dipper around. I mean, we’ve always had each other’s backs. When one of us got into trouble, the other would bail us out. We’ve always been a team.”

 

“And you always will be. Trust me, I’ve seen you two in action. Even when you disagree, you still support each other. Nothing can get between that. Not time, and certainly not the continental United States.”

 

“I still worry. What if we come back together, and we’re too different?”

 

“You two no longer acting like super twins? Impossible. If Stan and Ford were able to fall back into old habits after being separated for decades, you two will definitely weather this.”

 

Mabel leaned to her side, putting weight onto Wendy. She could feel Wendy reciprocate, the pair now supporting each other. “You know, I have no idea how I could do this without you either.”

 

“Me? What have I done?” Wendy’s voice betrayed her surprise.

 

“Anytime these last few years, when Dipper hasn’t been able to just, you know, ‘get me’? You have. You’ve been just as supportive to me as he has.”

 

“You make it easy, Mabel. I love helping you out.” Wendy seemed to pause for a moment. “You know, I rely on you just as much?”

 

Mabel couldn’t help her surprise at the admission, suddenly pulling away from Wendy. The redhead had to quickly regain her balance, Mabel darting out a hand to help catch her. “Whoa, sorry!” Seeing Wendy was alright, she looked her up and down. “Wait, how do you mean I’ve been supportive?”

 

Wendy dusted herself off before looking at the Pines twin. “You just have been. You always seem to have boundless enthusiasm, and belief in the good of other people. When I was unsure what to study, or didn’t feel good about a test, you always sent me messages telling me I could. Heck, I remember when I wrote to you about how depressed I was feeling about finals one semester, and you sent me a sweater with a giant ‘#1’ knitted on it. I still wear it during exams.”

 

Mabel had to look at the ground now, fighting to hide her rising blush. “I really mean that much to you?”

 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up into Wendy’s bright eyes. “Of course you do. Don’t doubt that for a second.”

 

There was no fighting the blush this time, nor the few tears spilling out from her eyes. Mabel shut her eyes, leaning into the hand on her shoulder. Soon enough, that supporting hand became an embracing hug. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’ve got you.” Mabel returned the hug, fighting the butterflies that seemed to form in her stomach.

 

“Thank you Wendy. For everything.”

 

“Of course.” Pulling apart, Wendy gave her a smile. “Just make sure you don’t become a stranger now that you’re becoming a college girl, okay?”

 

Mabel gave a smile in return. “Of course. I promise!” And she would do her best to make this promise stay true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to give a shoutout to presbygeek for being my beta reader throughout the process of writing this story.   
> Also, thank you to those of you that have given me kudos so far, it truly means a lot.   
> If you have questions or comments, feel free to drop a review!


	3. Maid of Honor

Man, the previous weddings Mabel had gone to had nothing on this one. Why’s that you ask? Why, because it was Dipper and Pacifica’s wedding! Woot woot!

 

Mabel was so super pumped about this day finally arriving. Never mind that she had started imagining this day almost 7 years ago when the pair had started dating. And it was finally here! Mabel was going to have a sister-in-law! Eeeeeeeeeeee!

 

Of course she had known about Dipper proposing to Pacifica, she had helped him pick out the perfect engagement ring and how to say the proposal just right. And when the Dipper had asked her to be his Maid of Honor, she was just over the top excited to say yes!

 

But man, being the Maid of Honor was hard. Helping arrange for catering, getting out the invitations, figuring seating arrangements, coordinating with the florist, it was all just so much! Not to say Dipper and Pacifica weren’t a help. Pacifica had an excellent eye for quality, and Dipper was able to easily crunch numbers and figure out the most cost efficient choices.

 

Yes, “cost efficient”. When the Northwests had heard that their daughter was going to actually marry “that silly commoner” she’d been dating for almost a decade, they had succinctly disowned her from the family. Pacifica was unhappy, not because she had just lost her wealth, but because she had lost her chance at reforming the Northwest name. Still, she had taken a bit of pride that her family name would end with her. Mabel had to admit, “Pacifica Pines” had a good ring to it.

 

And so, there she stood, beside her bro-bro, waiting for the ceremony to start. They were holding both the ceremony and reception at the Mystery Shack, as Grunkle Ford had convinced Grunkle Stan to let them use the space for free. (Mabel doubted it took much convincing.) In front of them were their guests, who just happened to be most of the town. The wedding couple had become something of the town sweethearts over time, and everyone had come to celebrate them. (Grunkle Stan had said the more people who showed up, the more presents they’d get.)

 

Soon enough, Mabel heard the processional music start to play, straightening herself up, she saw Pacifica making her way down the aisle. Casting a glance towards her brother, she saw he had eyes only for the blonde coming his way. She had to fight back a tear. _Good for you Dip. You deserve this happiness._

 

oOoOo

 

‘Ting Ting Ting’

 

People looked up from their conversations to see Mabel standing, having rapped a spoon against her champagne flute. As all eyes turned to her, she had to admit, she felt nervous. She hadn’t just been chosen as Dipper’s Maid of Honor, but Pacifica’s as well. That meant the sole speech was up to her.

 

Clearing her throat, she smiled. “Thank you all for coming out here today for the wedding of one of the greatest nerds we know to our local princess!” That got some laughter from the crowd, Dipper rolling his eyes and Pacifica giggling a bit herself. “When my brother and I had first come here 10 years ago, I never knew we would be finding a place that we’d come to consider as our second home. And I definitely didn’t know I’d be meeting my future sister-in-law! But, in a summer of mini golf and epic parties, friendship was formed. And as the years passed, that friendship only grew, and for these two, deepened and strengthened, until it blossomed into something new. I’m proud to call Dipper my brother, and now Pacifica, my sister. May your love only continue to shine, blessing all those you encounter.” Mabel turned to the crowd. “Everyone, to the Pines!”

 

“The Pines!” The response rang throughout the woods, as did the cheers afterwards. The married couple were both blushing, but judging by the smiles they wore, the attention didn’t bother them in the least.

 

oOoOo

 

And so the reception continued on. Dances were had, food eaten, and stories shared. As another song played, Dipper and Pacifica again sharing the dance floor, Mabel was enjoying watching them from the side, leaning against a tree. Hearing the crunching of pine needles, she felt someone settle next to her. Looking, she saw the familiar red hair of her best friend.

 

“Hey there stranger. Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Mabel smirked. “I don’t know, didn’t you just finish a Masters Degree? I’m not sure you’d have a penny to spare.”

 

“Laugh it up Pines, I know you just got your BFA yourself. Hopefully you won’t have totest out the stereotype of a ‘starving artist’.”

 

“Heh, yeah, I know, I know.” Mabel took a moment to compose her thoughts before she continued. “You remember when we had that talk a few years ago? At Grenda and Marius’ wedding?”

 

“About you and Dipper growing apart?”

 

Mabel nodded. “We’ve been able to stay close through all these years. But now, I just don’t know. He already has plans to pursue a Masters Degree himself, something regarding theoretical quantum physics. Real smart guy stuff. And now he’s married to Pacifica, and they’re both just so happy. But me? I just don’t know where I’m supposed to go next.”

 

Wendy was silent for a few moments. Mabel was worried she had said the wrong thing, and was about to excuse herself, until the young woman spoke up. “Well, what do you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve tried to come up with plans, but they all just don’t seem possible, and I have no clue what the best next step would be, and-“

 

“Mm-mm, that’s not what I asked.” Wendy turned to face Mabel. “What do you want to do? In your gut, what is it saying you should do?”

 

Mabel blushed at both the proximity and abruptness of the question. Taking a few breaths, she considered it. “I... I think I want to travel. I did just study art for four years, I’d love to see art from around the world. And not just places like the Louvre. I mean like ancient cave paintings, and street art in San Francisco, and the architecture of Jerusalem!”

 

Wendy gave a smile at the heartfelt response. “Then go for it girl! Trust me, time spent traveling is never time wasted!”

 

“Heh, yeah, I know.” Mabel didn’t know what else to say, and started to fuss with the hem of her dress. “I think I need a moment to think, if that’s okay?”

 

Wendy waved her off. “Of course, don’t let me stop you.”

 

At that, Mabel walked off into the woods a bit of a ways, the sound of the celebration dimming behind her. After a bit, she found a log and took a seat. She began to absentmindedly nibble a lock of hair as she thought aloud. “What do I really want to do?... I want to kiss someone. I just really want a good kiss.”

 

The thing is, Mabel had a good idea of who that someone would be. It wasn’t much of a guess for her heart. Wendy had been there for her for years. In times of joy and tears, she had been there for Mabel. The last two years had been especially good. Mabel had been surprised her Junior year to see the eldest Corduroy walking her campus, only to discover Wendy had started there for a MFA. If anything, their relationship had grown only stronger with proximity.

 

And now, the future was staring her straight in the face. And it was so full of uncertainty. Mabel hated uncertainty! “Ughhhh, why can’t this be easier! Why can’t I just go up and kiss her!?” She slapped a hand over her mouth, surprised at her own out loud confession. Did she really want to kiss Wendy that badly?

 

Mabel thought back to her interactions with the redhead. Thought of Wendy’s calm in times of crisis. The pride she took in a job well done. The easy smile in times of relaxation. The twinkle her eyes got when she had an idea she knew would be both bad yet fun.

 

And then she remembered a conversation she had with Dipper when he mentioned his intention to propose to Pacifica. “ _It’s not just about whether or not you love someone, Mabel. It’s about whether or not you can imagine everyday of the rest of your life without them. If you can’t, then you need to let them know_.”

 

Making up her mind, Mabel went back to the reception. Scanning the crowd, she saw Wendy chatting up Grunkle Stan, the two probably reminiscing on their shared time at the Shack. Walking over, Mabel noticed the music had started to slow down.

 

As she closed the distance, she saw Wendy turn to her. Mustering her courage, Mabel swallowed down her fear. “Wendy, can I have this dance?”

 

Wendy and Stan shared a curious look, before Wendy handed the old man her drink, flashing Mabel a smile. “Sure thing, lead the way.”

 

Mabel did just that, the pair settling onto the dance floor. Mabel couldn’t help but remember the first dance they had shared. They were in identical positions, Mabel resting her hands on Wendy’s shoulders, Wendy’s hands on her hips. They swayed to the music, all while Mabel tried to work up her courage. _C’mon, you’ve been able to take the initiative so many times before, why is now any different_?

 

“Hey, you doing okay?”

 

Mabel had to blink a few times to remember where she was. Looking into Wendy’s eyes, she worked out her next words. “Do you think you would ever hate me?”

 

Wendy’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Where did that come from? How could I ever hate you?”

 

“I just... want to make sure. Before I do something risky.”

 

“Oh? You can tell me, I like risk. Hey, maybe I can help.”

 

_I sure hope you can_. Acting before her nerves got the better of her, Mabel leaned in, and kissed Wendy.

 

It wasn’t an overly passionate kiss, but neither was it chaste. A simple kiss right on her lips. As Mabel pulled back, she could feel her blush run from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck, making her feel like a beacon.

 

Looking up, she saw Wendy’s stunned expression, a blush of her own forming on her features. Before Mabel could take back what she did, she felt Wendy pull her forward, their lips locking again.

 

This kiss last quite a bit longer. As they parted, they leaned their heads together. Mabel heard Wendy take a deep breath before she spoke. “It took you long enough.”

 

She was surprised to hear that. “You wanted me to kiss you?”

 

Wendy looked at her with unabashed affection. “For a couple years now.”

 

“But why? Why me?”

 

“You’re kind, compassionate, driven, and love life. What isn’t there to love about you?”

 

Mabel felt some tears form at the corner of her eyes, and leaned in to kiss Wendy again. She wasn’t worried about these tears. She knew they were happy ones.

 

At long last, she had found her romance.


	4. Bride

“Hold still! Jeez, I know you’re excited, but hair this good doesn’t do itself.”

 

“Heh, sorry.” Mabel did her best to try and settle down in her seat. But who could blame her, it was her wedding day! She’d only been dreaming about this day since forever, and it was finally here!

 

Pacifica slapped a hand on her shoulder to cease her fidgeting. “Seriously, I’ve known you for 13 years, and this is still the most energetic I’ve ever seen you. And I remember when you drank an entire pitcher of Mabel Juice.”

 

“Psh, please, I remember you during your wedding day, so don’t pretend you don’t know what it’s like.”

 

“I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.”

 

“Suuuuuuuuure.”

 

It was then that a knock sounded on the door, followed by Dipper poking in his head. “Hey ladies, how’s everything going?”

 

“Great!” Mabel was about to bounce up, but her sister-in-law firmly clamped her down.

 

“It’d be going faster if she’d stop fidgeting.”

 

Dipper gave a smile. “I have faith in you babe.”

 

While Mabel couldn’t see it, she was sure Pacifica was smiling back. Trying to contain her enthusiasm, she instead inspected her dress. It was a handmade wedding gown, one that had taken her months of work. (She had to admit, she had come a long way from using just a glue gun.) It was a simple gown, inspired by the sundresses she’d grown to love over the years. She was especially proud of the myriad variety of flowers she had embroidered along the bottom of the skirt.

 

“There, done.” Pacifica started, handing a mirror to the bride.

 

Mabel gave a big grin. “I love it!” Pacifica had given her a lovely French braid, periodically putting daisies and babies breath into the weave. Getting up, she turned around and gave Pacifica a big hug, which was heartily returned.

 

“So, you ready?” Dipper chimed in.

 

Mabel just couldn’t get the smile off her face. “Yup!” The trio left the hotel room they had been preparing in, getting into their car to get to the venue.

 

Mabel had taken Wendy’s advice, and had gone traveling with her then girlfriend. One of their stops had been to Crater Lake National Park in Oregon. The pair had fallen in love with the scenery there, and decided they’d want to have their wedding there.

 

After a few minutes, the trio arrived. The wedding had been set up in one of the picnic areas, somewhat reminiscent of Dipper and Pacifica’s own nuptials. Two small event tents had been erected, one holding catering for the reception, and the other fully covered, holding Mabel’s fiancée/ soon-to-be-wife. She had to clamp down the impulse to rush in and see her.

 

Instead, after a few minutes, she found herself ready to walk down the aisle. Dipper was her Best Man, while Tambry was Wendy’s Maid of Honor. Both stood at the altar, waiting for the ceremony to start.

 

As the music started up, Mabel made her way down the aisle, her father taking her arm. She reached the end, giving her dad a kiss and handing her bouquet to Dipper.

 

After she had settled, the music changed, signaling the second bridal procession. Mabel eagerly looked across the assembly, searching for her beloved. When she spotted her, Mabel’s heart felt like it had leapt into her throat.

 

Wendy was wearing a more traditional gown, which surprised Mabel, but the redhead certainly made it look good. She was also wearing a sash of red and black tartan over one shoulder. She was being escorted down the aisle by Manly Dan, who was wearing a kilt made of the same patterned fabric. Mabel can’t remember a time where she had ever seen the giant of the man cry this much.

 

When they had reached the altar, Wendy gave her dad a kiss, the man trying his best to contain his emotions.

 

“Nothing manlier than crying for joy at your daughter’s wedding!”

 

It didn’t work.

 

Since the processions were now done, the two brides turned to each other, clasping hands together. Wendy gave her such a bright smile, Mabel felt tears of her own form at the corner of her eyes. Grunkle Stan cleared his throat, getting the attention of both women.

 

Yes, Grunkle Stan. Apparently during his long life of “adventuring”, he had managed to get himself ordained. When Mabel had learned this, she insisted he officiate their wedding. It took surprisingly little convincing.

 

“Alright everyone, today we are here to celebrate the union of my favorite niece and my favorite seasonal worker. You’ve all gotten to know them, and you’ve all come to love them.” At this, he addressed them directly. “Girls, getting to see you grow and mature into the women standing before me has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life. You’ve become better people than many could ever hope to be. I can only imagine the wonders you two will create in your life together.”

 

Stan took a moment to wipe his eyes and clear his throat. “Well, I’ve been told that the bride, uh, this one, has something of a family tradition she would like to continue this day. Wendy?”

 

The redhead let go of Mabel’s hands, turning to Tambry, who handed her a length of cloth like the one she was wearing. Looking back at Mabel, she spoke. “Mabel, by marrying me, your family becomes part of mine. And as part of my family, I share with you our family’s tartan. The Corduroys originally came from Scotland, tracing our family back to the Macqueen clan. These are our colors. And now, they are yours as well.”

 

With that, Wendy moved forward, draping the cloth around Mabel’s shoulder to make a sash, pinning it in place. As she pulled back, Wendy took the opportunity to give the bride a kiss on the cheek, earning a big grin.

 

Stan straightened himself up. “I believe now is the time for the exchange of vows. Unless my hearing is worse than I thought, the girls have both made their own. Uh, I believe Mabel will go first?”

 

Mabel looked behind her, to Dipper handing her a piece of paper. Taking it, she straightened it out, catching her breath before starting. “Wendy, we’ve known each other for years. You started out as my cool older friend I met away from home, helping in all the crazy adventures my brother and I got into. As the years went by, you became more than a friend. My confidante, my trusted advice, and then, my love. I promise, as the days march forward, to always have your back, and to make your days as bright as every piece of glitter in the world.”

 

Wendy retrieved her vows from Tambry, wiping a tear from her eye before beginning. “Mabel, when we met that summer so many years ago, I had expected to have a summer like any other, just trying to keep my sanity from boredom. Instead, it was the most fun I had ever experienced. Over the years, I’ve only become more proud to know you, and can’t wait to see what our future will hold. Together, I hope we will embark on the greatest adventure of our lives.”

 

Stan felt the need to clear his throat again, making sure the two women didn’t completely lose themselves in each other. Yet. “Mabel, do you promise to take Wendy as your lawfully wedded wife, to take care of her in richer and poorer, in sickness and health, until the end of your days?”

 

Mabel gave another great smile. “I do.”

 

“Wendy, do you promise to to take Mabel as your lawfully wedded wife, to take care of her in richer and poorer, in sickness and health, until the end of your days?”

 

“I do.” Wendy responded with her own smile.

 

“Well then, with the power vested in me, I declare you each other’s wives! Bride, you may now kiss the bride!”

 

And kiss they did. It may not have been the most passionate one they had ever shared, but it was certainly the most memorable.

 

As they broke apart, Stan spoke again. “May I present, Wendy and Mabel Corduroy!”

 

Mabel threw up the hand that wasn’t holding onto Wendy’s. “I’m a freaking Corduroy!”

 

Her exclamation gained a roar of applause, especially from her new father and brothers-in-law.

 

oOoOo

 

The reception was lovely, to say the least. While it was a truly humble affair, it was filled with people she loved, and that was all that mattered.

 

During one of the rare moments where she wasn’t visiting with someone or thanking them for coming, she was able to steal away her new wife onto the dance floor. As they swayed to the music, she whispered in Wendy’s ear. “I love the dress. Where’d you get it?”

 

“It was my mom’s. Something to help her be with me today.”

 

“Oh, Wendy, I’m sorry.”

 

Wendy shrugged. “It’s okay. I mean, I miss her like crazy some days. But still, I always feel like she’s with me, if only in a small way. Though I’ll tell you this.” She kissed Mabel on the cheek. “I know she’d have loved you.”

 

Mabel gave a grin, before kissing Wendy again. “Hey babe?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We’re married.”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“You’re my wife.”

 

“And you’re mine.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

They rested their foreheads together as they danced, letting the world fall away until it was just the two of them. Mabel smiled, feeling her heart more full of love than she could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you lovely people! That is the end of the story. I thank you for showing such interest in it for this long! Now, as you can probably see, thi story is part of a series. The next story is an in-between-quel, filling in the time between this story’s events, called “The Years Between”, and will start being posted next week. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me with your thoughts, I’m always interested in reviews. I’ve already finished writing the story, so chapters will be regularly posted. The story is also being cross-posted with FanFic.


End file.
